List of Minor Characters
This is a list of minor characters that exist in the JumpStart series. This list is meant to acknowledge characters with very small roles in JumpStart media, for which not enough information is available to create a non-stub article about them. Characters on this list can also be expected to lack images, as some of them have only ever been mentioned in text or dialogue. Edison's grandmother Edison's grandmother is a female firefly character who is the grandmother of Edison. She only appears in a story in the JumpStart Summer Vacation Activity Book for 2nd Grade. In the story, CJ and Edison go to visit her one weekend, and they tell her how the schoolchildren have been learning about verbs lately. She exclaims that she loves verbs, and teaches CJ and Edison all about them. Frankie's siblings Frankie's siblings are a group of five dachshunds who are the older brothers and sisters of Frankie. They were only mentioned in an online biography for Frankie that appeared on the Knowledge Adventure website during the late 90s. Frankie mentions that he loved to romp and wrestle with his siblings. Glop Monster The Glop Monster is a sentient being made of food, who only appears in JumpStart 1st Grade (1995). In the Measure for Measure activity, the Glop Monster appears if the player makes a mistake while trying to create a recipe with the food machine. He will briefly come out of the machine, wave his arms and make growling sounds at the player, then return inside the machine. Grim Reaper The Grim Reaper has a minor role in JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island. He appears in the Cemetery activity, in which he is pictured on the activity's timer. Hildegarde von Weinerhund Hildegarde von Weinerhund is a female dog character who is the mother of Frankie and his siblings, and the wife of Ludwig von Weinerhund. She was only mentioned in an online biography for Frankie that appeared on the Knowledge Adventure website during the late 90s. Ludwig von Weinerhund Ludwig von Weinerhund is a male dog character who is the father of Frankie and his siblings, and the husband of Hildegarde von Weinerhund. He was only mentioned in an online biography for Frankie that appeared on the Knowledge Adventure website during the late 90s. Ms. Goodhart Ms. Goodhart is a health teacher at the JumpStart 2nd Grade school. She only appears in a story in the JumpStart Summer Vacation Activity Book for 2nd Grade. In the story, CJ and Edison come to investigate a mystery in her classroom, in which it appears something bad may have happened to her. Ms. Goodhart turns out to be alright, and briefly comes into the classroom to retrieve the remains of her birthday cake. Polly Sparks' grandmother Polly Sparks' grandmother is a female human character who is the paternal grandmother of Polly Sparks, and the mother of Professor Sparks. She is only mentioned in JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain by Polly, who says that she cooks "odoriferous" sausages. Semimoto's father Semimoto's father is a hunchback who is the father of Semimoto. He is only mentioned in dialogue in JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island. He is said to live in the Clock Tower with Semimoto, and helps guard it from intruders. He also instructed Semimoto to complete his music lessons. Category:Characters